Squabbles
by meadowmint
Summary: Sometimes little sibling tiffs can cause unintended consequences.


**A/N:**

** A while back (maybe 3 years ago?) I wrote the little fiction below and an author's note plus disclaimer to go with it, which I've included just because. Even though I'm not exactly confident about it, I finally decided why not post this anyway? So... Here goes nothing, I guess. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N:**

** Hi everyone!**

** I've read so much Thunderbirds fanfiction lately, I decided I'd finally give it a shot and attempt to write one of my own. Subsequently, this is my first Thunderbirds fanfiction (or any fanfiction I've written, for that matter!) ever!**

** Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

** Just like pretty much everyone else who has ever written a fanfiction, I don't own anything of the material, in this case, Thunderbirds, the Tracy's or anything like that. And perhaps surprisingly enough to some, at the moment I can't imagine why I'd want to anyway, regardless of how much I enjoy them. (Which, by the way, in itself is partially built on fanfiction starring them. I love the whole family thing!). Anyway, I'm thinking their ownership is in better (or at the least more capable) hands than mine. :)**

** In short, as they say, I own nothing. All rights to those who deserve them.**

"You don't know anything about it!" Virgil was nearly yelling now, anger lacing his tone in an unsettling fashion. The last few days' missions had been rough and the pressure they had built was showing itself clearly.

"I know enough!" Scott spat back, "And if you think you can just ignore me, you're wrong!"

"Guys!" Alan tried to intercede, but to no avail as Virgil promptly shoved him aside and he landed with a hard 'fwump' atop the living room couch.

"Look, just leave me alone? Just stop it!" Virgil cried.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Guys!"

"Stay out of this!" Both Scott and Virgil shouted in unison. Alan flinched, resentment flashing across his face.

"Why can't you just accept what I'm saying?" Virgil threw his arms out in exasperation. "It. Is. Not. Worth it."

"It's worth a shot!"

"It is not, it'd be a waste of time, and effort.."

"Guys..." Alan began again, trying hard to keep his patience.

"..and resources, and,"

"Guys," Alan wondered if he were invisible. Scott became more provoked with each word, looking like a volcano readying to explode as Virgil continued his incessant rant. Alan realized what was about to happen.

"..not to mention,"

"GUYS!" Alan jumped up between them just as Scott pulled his fist back and flung. The punch hit him hard upside the head and sent him flat on his back to the floor, but not before hitting the same part of his head a second time against the low coffee table corner with a harsh bang.

Scott and Virgil stopped immediately and stared in shock at the unmoving form of their little brother at their feet. "Allie?" Scott gaped, his hand still in a fist in front of him. Virgil stared at Scott with a look of fear and disbelief.

"What've you done?!" He quietly exclaimed, then stepped next to Alan and dropped to one knee beside him, hastily checking his breathing and pulse, then scanned his head with his hand. "Alan! Alan, wake up!" He began shaking his shoulder urgently.

Scott was defensive, "What've _I_ done? You're the one who.."

Virgil cut him off, "You just knocked him out cold!"

"I wasn't aiming for him!" Scott had yanked the table away and now dropped at Alan's other side.

"That doesn't make much difference right now, does it?" Virgil retorted, glaring daggers.

"Stop it..." A groan came from beneath the two of them and instantly they were pulled from their argument. Alan's head moved slowly, shifting between unconsciousness and waking.

"Alan, are you okay?" Scott asked, the anger in his voice gone entirely, worry taking its place.

"Open your eyes, Alan," Virgil demanded gently. Alan's brow wrinkled a little in reluctance to the request. "Come on, you can do it.." He encouraged, one hand entangled in his sandy hair.

Alan opened his eyes to see Scott and Virgil hovering over him, faces tight with concern. He blinked a couple of times, a slightly dazed and perplexed expression on his face. Scott and Virgil exchanged worried glances between the two if them. "Hey," Scott swallowed a lump in his throat, one hand anxiously on Alan's arm, "You alright?"

Alan just blinked again. "I, uh.. What happened, I thought you two were.." He trailed off, lazily waving a pointed finger between the two of them. "Oh, ow..." He screwed his face up, bringing his other hand up to the right side of his head.

"Alan, can you look at me?" Virgil asked, though his tone made it more of a command. Alan turned his head and winced as he nodded slightly, looking up into Virgil's dark brown eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Virgil questioned.

"I dunno, but it looks like somewhere around thirty-two." Alan responded, his voice tired. He saw Virgil's brow furrow, and Scott seemed uncharacteristically alarmed. Alan chuckled slightly, "Relax, I'm kidding. Four, Scotty." He said in a happy, drunken tone. He wasn't looking at Scott.

Scott offered a half smiled and Virgil grimaced, just hoping Alan was trying to make them worry less with a joke. With Alan it was sometimes hard to tell. At least he had gotten the number right. "Here, let's get you up. Scott." Virgil motioned with his head to the couch as he hoisted Alan's left arm over his shoulder, Scott grabbing the other. Alan gritted his teeth and grunted at the pain that suddenly pounded through his skull. The two older brothers carefully guided him to the couch and eased him down gently. Alan groaned again before gratefully sinking back against the cushions, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Go get some ice." Virgil ordered, his voice serious and professional. Scott went immediately and Virgil quickly positioned himself where Scott had been to look at Alan's head. Virgil examined him intently, carefully brushing the blonde's hair away from the rapidly forming goose egg a little above and behind his ear. "No surface cut... This hurts?" It wasn't really much of a question since he'd already guessed what the answer would be, as he very slightly pressed the pads of his middle and index fingers against the warm reddened spot.

"Ah, heck, yes!" Alan exclaimed, pulling away in an instant as it throbbed again. "You think it wouldn't?" He asked as he leaned his forehead on his hand, his elbow resting on his knee.

"Here," Scott had returned and quickly handed Virgil the ice pack, then hurriedly sat himself at Alan's other side.

"Okay, hold still," Virgil said, then placed the ice pack against the swelling. Alan hissed slightly, but brought up his right hand to hold the ice pack himself.

"Alan, I'm so sorry..." Scott apologized, giving Alan's left arm a squeeze. He stared empathetically at his littlest brother, one of many who he felt he should be looking out for. He sat mentally berating himself for causing what had happened. He wouldn't allow anything like that to happen again.

Virgil let his forearms hang over his knees and looked down at his boots. "So am I." He said quietly. This wasn't supposed to have escalated as it had. Scott stared at him somewhat incredulously. Virgil raised his head up, catching Scott's look and managed a weak smile. "I can see it's as much my fault as anyone's. I don't know what I was thinking." He frowned once more and shook his head.

"It's okay." Alan said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're fine, I don't blame either of you. It's my own fault I didn't listen when you guys told me not to butt in." he said somewhat bitterly and reclined himself again.

"Alan.."

"I said It's fine." Scott was cut off sharply. Alan glanced between the two. Both of them looked so somber and dejected, Alan knew he would have laughed if he weren't so annoyed. "You know what?" Both of them looked up at him quickly. "Just let me be and apologize to each other for whatever silly thing you were fighting about in the first place." He closed his eyes again.

The two elder Tracy's sat in silence for a minute having heard the irritated tone in Alan's voice. They looked at each other as if engaging in a silent debate, a weak last bit of tension playing out between them. Eventually, Virgil broke the silence. "I... Might've been a bit hasty." He admitted slowly. "I suppose I just... Well, I,"

"No, don't Virge. It's completely my fault. I shouldn't have tried to force you to see things my way, and I certainly shouldn't have let you get me worked up like that." Scott said, looking away from them.

"No, I shouldn't have been so stubborn," Virgil countered. "I let my mood get the best of me and never really gave your idea much thought. I completely threw it out the window because I didn't really want to hear any details."

Scott looked like he was about to reply when Alan rolled his eyes and spoke up. "So Scott, Virgil was being an egotistical jerk who wouldn't listen to anybody else, and Virgil, Scott was being a whiny little kid who couldn't take rejection. But, both of you are sorry, so... Friends. Right?" Alan smirked, relaxing his previous mood to a decidedly impish timbre.

Scott and Virgil traded looks with each other as they processed what was just said, a slightly irked, mischievous gleam lighting in their eyes. "Friends," Virgil began, reaching behind himself.

Scott raised an eyebrow and grinned, "But not with you anymore." He finished, both of them grabbing throw pillows and bopping Alan in the stomach. Alan coughed in surprise, making his head pulse again.

"Ow, I was just kidding you! Can't you guys take a joke?" Alan defended, though gratification in seeing them make up was slipping through to his face and betrayed his false anger.

Scott chuckled, "We know, Sprout."

"And we're sorry for acting like jerks and little kids, Allie." Virgil smiled, putting an arm around Alan's shoulders. Scott did the same and all of them pulled into a hug, Alan leaning into Virgil and reaching the arm that wasn't holding the ice pack around Scott. All of them smiled.

"Aw, man, let's see what I did to you, kid." Scott suddenly got up and went around behind the couch.

"No, I'm fine now," Alan sat up, almost too quickly for himself.

"Scott's right, let's have another look." Virgil agreed.

"No, no really, I.." Alan tried to get off the couch.

Scott pulled him back by the shoulders, "Now Alan, don't argue with us," Scott warned.

"Just hold still and let us see a minute." Virgil insisted, taking hold of the ice pack.

Alan just groaned, making a show of being frustrated and slumped down with his arms folded over his chest. They'd already lapsed into their worried big brother mode, and he knew he couldn't fight it. Scott and Virgil could never be too careful when it came to one of them getting hurt, their attention, in his opinion, generally being harder to deal with than the injury by the time all was said and done.

"Oooh, wow, Virge?"

"Yeah, Scott?"

"Who's gonna explain to Dad about this?"

Both of them stopped short and paled.

Alan couldn't help but grin.


End file.
